


All His Own

by bisexualgambit



Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualgambit/pseuds/bisexualgambit
Summary: Shatterstar's swords are the only thing that have ever been his. Unfortunately, that causes a lot of problems for the team, but Rictor has a solution.





	All His Own

Rictor and Shatterstar end up going downtown, to Time Square. Normally they didn’t leave Mutant Town, but today Rictor and Shatterstar had a very special and important mission. “We’re looking for something small and portable, something you can take almost everywhere and nobody will take it from you.” Rictor says, reminding him of the plan. Shatterstar is still not comfortable with the idea of leaving his swords at home. But he knows him and Rictor have missed one too many flights because of him, and he trust Rictor enough that he is sure Rictor is right about his plan. 

They end up in a store that’s brightly lit and well organized, and Shatterstar looks to Rictor, confusion on his face.

“Well,” Shatterstar says, gesturing around, “What should I buy?” Rictor shakes his head, sternly but understanding. 

“I can’t tell you what to buy. If you have something that is yours, it’s going to be entirely yours, ‘Star.” he says. Shatterstar nods, and sighs. He hates shopping, and he has never been to a store that didn’t sell food stuffs. He often joins Rictor on grocery runs, but never does much accept help Rictor load and unload the cart. Jamie sent him to the grocery store once, not realizing that Shatterstar had never been. Panicked and confused, Shatterstar had ended up buying 28 boxes of Captain Crunch and payed $250 dollars for it. Jamie hadn’t let him return since. 

It felt like hours that Rictor and Shatterstar slowly and painstaking scanned the store for something for Shatterstar. Rictor occasionally gave small smiles to the employees who watched them with a close eye. Until eventually Shatterstar picked up an item. It was a wallet. Black leather with a white stripe going horizon across the center. Shatterstar carefully inspected it.

“You know what that is?” Rictor asked.

“Yes. This is a wallet, correct?”

“Yeah.”

“You have one of these, you keep your money and government issues identification in it.”

“Dude, just call it a driver’s license-”

“It is also where you keep an expired build-a-bear gift card.” Rictor buried his face in his hands, as a man down the aisle chuckled, “Will they let me take this?” Shatterstar asked. 

“Yes!” Rictor said, “Is that what you want?” Shatterstar nodded, “Alright then, let’s check out.” Shatterstar began to hand the wallet to Rictor as they walked toward the cashier, but Rictor stopped him, “No, it’s your wallet buddy, you’re going to buy it.” He smiled softly. Shatterstar made a small noise of discomfort in the back of his throat. But Rictor didn’t relent. 

In the end, Shatterstar had done perfectly fine at the check out, and Rictor could help but chuckle to himself as he watched Shatterstar’s copy his own mannerisms at the check out (he had a bad habit of always talking to the cashier about the weather) but it went very well, and at the end of it, Shatterstar owned a wallet that was all his own. 

That night Rictor and Layla stood in the doorway of the kitchen, and watched Shatterstar enthusiastically tried to convince Jamie that they should get official X-Factor Investigation IDs for their wallets (”like the BAU agents on Criminal Minds!”), as he continuously flipped it open and closed. 

“You know,” Layla said, “I bet you could get that Wiccan kid to charm one of the pockets so that Shatterstar can keep his swords in it.”

“You know,” Rictor chuckled, “That’s not a bad idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet I posted on tumblr a while back that I decided to post on here. Hope you like it!


End file.
